Une main tendue
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku avait toujours voulu venir en aide aux autres.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Izuku avait toujours voulu venir en aide aux autres. All Might sauvait toujours les gens avec un sourire lumineux. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu devenir un héro. Il voulait pouvoir se rendre utile aux autres.

Cela avait donc été un choc quand il avait appris qu'il n'avait pas d'alter. Est-ce qu'il pouvait devenir un héro sans avoir d'alter ? Il avait posé la question à sa mère.

"Je suis désolée, Izuku !" lui avait-elle dit avant de se mettre à pleurer. "C'est de ma faute !"

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu entendre. Sa mère ne croyait donc pas qu'il pouvait devenir un héro. Cela faisait très mal de savoir que la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, ne croyait pas en lui.

Sa volonté d'aider les autres n'avait pas disparu pour autant. C'était quelque chose d'ancré en lui. Il avait donc décidé de sauver ce garçon que Kacchan embêtait. Cela lui avait valu une sacrée raclée mais, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il avait pu venir en aide à ce garçon.

Un autre jour, ce fut Kacchan qui tomba d'un petit pont en bois. Izuku était tout de suite descendu pour aller l'aider à se relever. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kacchan dans une situation où il avait besoin d'aide. Il espérait que son ami ne s'était pas fait mal.

Izuku savait très bien que Kacchan était très fort mais, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain. Il n'était pas invulnérable. Lui aussi pouvait se blesser. Il n'avait donc pas hésité à aller le secourir. Il lui tendit la main.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Kacchan ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête !"

Kacchan n'avait toutefois pas accepté de prendre sa main. Il l'avait rejeté et, s'était relevé tout seul. A partir de ce jour-là, Kacchan n'avait plus voulu être son ami. Il avait commencé à le repousser et à le brutaliser.

Izuku n'avait rien compris. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire avait été de lui venir en aide. Pour une fois, il aurait pu lui être utile. Pourquoi Kacchan n'avait pas voulu de son aide ?

Leur relation s'était encore plus dégradée quand ils furent au collège. Kacchan ne voulait toujours rien avoir à faire avec lui. Un jour, il alla jusqu'à détruire l'un de ses cahiers et, lui dire de se jeter du haut du toit.

Malgré cela, Izuku n'avait pas hésité à foncer pour lui venir en aide quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était l'autre victime du vilain gluant. Le regard de Kacchan avait eu l'air de crier à l'aide.

Kacchan était peut-être un sale type mais, il n'en restait pas moins un humain. Il était évident qu'il devait être terrifié dans une situation pareille. Puis, il était toujours son ami d'enfance. Izuku ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le voir mourir.

"Tu m'as pas sauvé, foutu Deku !"

Encore une fois, Kacchan le rejetait. Izuku ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris par sa réaction. Avec le temps, il avait compris que Kacchan était quelqu'un de très fier. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas accepter l'aide venant d'un minable comme Deku.

Ce jour-là, All Might lui dit qu'il pouvait devenir un héro.

Il avait réussi à entrer à Yuei mais, tout n'était pas parfait. Il allait lui falloir encore beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir contrôler One for all. Il devait donc continuer de s'entraîner.

Sa relation avec Kacchan ne s'était pas améliorée. Au contraire, elle avait empiré quand son ami d'enfance avait découvert qu'il avait un alter. Ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment parlés depuis.

Izuku avait réussi à convaincre Kacchan de travailler avec lui pendant leur match contre All Might. Il n'était pas possible de dire qu'ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès, cependant. Kacchan avait accepté son aide mais, seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

Ils ne se parlaient donc toujours pas. Cela n'avait pas empêché Izuku de vouloir le sauver des vilains qui voulaient l'enlever. Il avait couru dans la forêt alors qu'il avait eu les deux bras cassés.

"Ne viens pas, Deku !"

C'était ce que lui avait dit Kacchan juste avant de disparaître avec les vilains. De nouveau, il n'avait pas voulu de son aide. Izuku devait se rendre à l'évidence. Kacchan ne voulait pas être sauvé par lui.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait dit à Kirishima que ce serait à lui de lui tendre la main. Son camarade avait commencé à se lier d'amitié avec Kacchan. Cela ferait donc moins mal à son ego.

Kacchan avait découvert la vérité sur One for all. Izuku devait reconnaître que cela était de sa faute. Il lui avait bien dit que son alter était emprunté. Kacchan n'était pas stupide. Il avait fini par faire le rapprochement avec All Might.

Quand son ami d'enfance lui en avait demandé la confirmation, il n'avait rien dit. All Might lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de One for all mais, il ne pouvait pas mentir à Kacchan, non plus.

Ce soir-là, il s'étaient battus. Izuku s'était dit que cela ne servait à rien mais, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il y avait du bon, cependant. Pour une fois, ils avaient réussi à se parler et à se comprendre.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que tout était réglé entre eux.

"N'essaie pas de m'aider !" avait dit Kacchan en repoussant la main qu'Izuku lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Comme à chaque fois, cela lui faisait mal mais, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée après cela. Kacchan avait commencé à lui donner des conseils sur sa technique. Il lui rappelait de faire attention quand il parlait avec All Might. Ils s'entraînaient aussi ensemble.

Ils étaient devenus de vrais rivaux qui se poussaient l'un l'autre à devenir meilleurs. Ils deviendraient tous les deux de grands héros. Izuku n'avait jamais eu aucun doute pour Kacchan mais, il était heureux de pouvoir réaliser son rêve avec lui.

Lors de leur première mission ensemble, Izuku tendit la main à Kacchan pour l'aider à se relever. Il fut surpris quand l'autre héro accepta de prendre sa main.

"Merci Deku !"

Les lèvres d'Izuku s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
